


I'm fine, right?

by M_Goodnight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Music, Musical References, Past Abuse, RWBY - Freeform, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unconfirmed relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Goodnight/pseuds/M_Goodnight
Summary: This one is a bit of kinda  like fuck i dunno how to explain it This just happens when i get a bit of insanity if i'm being honest. There wont be a definative relationship with the reader until after maybe chapter seven.  so leave comments as much a possible so i know where we and i meant we want the story to fall in that category.





	I'm fine, right?

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter the song is :Unlove you by the star cast and im not gonna lie almost named this one unlove you but burnt into that song too eagerly so i didn't want that to be a basis of something it wasn't.

The office was quiet, it Seems you were the only one left today. You stand from your desk you work long since been done you had enough work done to not come in for a week and never fall behind. The sound of your thick heels filled the hall way as you walked to rooster teeths’ sound booths. You had worked here going on four years this February and made some very nice friends as well as memories. You kept yourself well at work but today was one of the days you took for yourself . Once in the room you locked the door and immediately began setting up to record. You ran your hands over your ripped jeans as you entered the booth you smile seeing the controls in the booth. You loved music because someday it would outlive you,  music would be your legacy. Adjusting your Mic and turning on the music you shake you long curly black hair .

 

Driving by the park at night   
I was stopping at the light   
And you reminded me of all those days   
Posted at the coffee shop   
We would sit and talk for hours   
Never thought in a million years things would change

 

You slide your hands through your hair feeling the music as you sing. Music was one of the few things that kept you alive sometimes literally.  This song in particularly you wrote after a really really bad breakup about 6 months ago.   
  
Tied to my heart   
Like a kite to a string   
I'd follow you where the wind would blow   
We were something   
But you were fronting   
Now I'm sitting here wishing I could get you out of my head   
  


You wrap your arms around your your torso, you belly button exposed due to your black long sleeve crop top. You were over it by now but the song itself was just too good to throw away.

  
  
Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you   
You know you got your hooks in my soul   
Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you   
And your love will never let me go   
  


Your own voice made you feel like it was gonna be okay like everything was okay but your mind made you feel like you were worthless and unlovable. After your breakup you've found yourself in a difficult position, one that tested you mentally and often physically.

  
Haunted by the picture frames   
I can almost touch your face   
Memories can really be hell sometimes   
I thought I could walk away but it ain't that easy, babe   
When you're curled up and be lonely every night   
We were something   
But you were fronting   
Now I'm sitting here wishing I could get you out of my head   
  


You grabbed your head and pulled your hair as if you were losing your mind, your mind was racing with shitty memories of the last man you loved. The one who finally broke you, you had spent months picking yourself up and trying to grab on the the last bit of sanity you maintained. 

  
Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you   
You know you got your hooks in my soul   
Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you   
And your love will never let me go   
Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you   
You know you got your hooks in my soul   
Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you   
And your love will never let me go   
  


You find yourself dancing as you sing making small and subtle movements. The sadness is gone now and all your left with is anger and questions. Many of them left unanswered as he walked out the door and your began a fall into a pit of self loathing . 

  
I keep turning the page   
And I turn out the light   
But I'm back in the same old place   
A thousand and one times   
Takes all the breath out of me   
I just can't escape   
I can't do this no more   
  
It was toxic really your mind wrapping itself around a bunch of little things rather than accepting the one big thought. You were over it, that's what you had thought you were done with everything, you could do better, would do better. But why do you keep finding a searing almost burning pain on your wrists? Why weren’t you okay?   
  
Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you   
You know you got your hooks in my soul   
Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you   
And your love will never let me go   
Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you   
You know you got your hooks in my soul   
Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you   
And your love will never let me go   
  
You let the track die and cut your recording, he was abusive and now you were abusing yourself mentally even physically more often than not, you couldn’t keep yourself straight long enough anymore. You pack up you stuff and fiddle with a flash drive that now held your song your heels continue to click on the floor as you pass the achievement hunter office. You had worked in there for a long time , they were your friends, but only because you worked together. They didn’t really care you just edited their stuff and occasionally let you play with them, they didn’t know you really. Your Red jacket kept you warm from the chilly October air as you walked to you car lost in your own thoughts. Jack was nice enough he let you stay with him when you first moved to Austin and even checked in on you when you got your apartment. Ryan and Geoff did too. Sometimes they would stay and watch movies with you at night, Michael and Gavin would bring you lunch if they noticed you stayed at work during lunch. Jeremy would cover you with one of his jackets or a achievement hunter blanket if you fell asleep at your desk. They were nice but they could live without you, they had too. You think of how nice they were to you but you felt tired and ready to be free.

You drove home and undressed changing into a white nightgown revealing the angry red lines on your wrist. You plug in your flash drive and listen to your new song on repeat and just laying in your bed for hours.Your mind drifts back and forth into reality you  don't even notice the passage of time. You see the sun rise, you should have gone to sleep hours ago you were supposed to be at work soon, but you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed. You reach over and open your night stand a pull out your box cutter, just a little bit you told yourself. Always only a little bit, just enough to erase your past from your minds thought to erase the internal pain that laid deep in your heart.You held the blade over your wrists and allowed the pain to draw your mind away, a few more lines and you’re just laying there. Your mind is foggy as the blood stains you sheets and dress and soon you don’t even hear the music anymore and before you know it all you see is black.


End file.
